


Let Me Back In

by viiemzee



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viiemzee/pseuds/viiemzee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where vampires and humans live side by side, Paige Michalchuk wakes up one day to find the bed she shares with a creature of the night empty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Back In

"Paige?"

The porch light flickered on and Paige opened the door, standing behind the threshold, arms crossed. Everyone knew that this was how you greeted anyone nowadays, lest they be a…well…

"Alex?"

"Hi," Alex's smile was shy, almost reserved, and Paige found herself almost stepping over the porch and into her arms again…

"I thought you left with the pack."

"I came back, clearly," Alex grinned, a bit of her old self – her human self – seeping out, as she spread her arms and cocked her head to the side.  _Here I am, it's really me._

Only it wasn't. A part of her was missing.

"Why'd you come back?"

"I came back for you, silly!" She was quick to respond, it was obvious she had come to Paige with everything already thought out. But Paige didn't want any of this. She wanted answers, reasons, explanations.

"Why'd you leave me five years ago?" she asked, accusation filtering into her tone. "Why'd you do that to me without even a goodbye?"

"I…" Alex gulped, trying very hard to be civil; Paige could see it in her eyes. "How about you just let me in and I'll explain everything?"

Paige shook her head, taking a half-step back. "I know the rules. Vampires aren't allowed into a household unless they're invited in. You're staying there until I say so."

"Paige-"

"No, Alex, I want answers."

Alex sighed, visibly hurt by the statement, and her shoulders sagged as she looked to the floor.

"Five years ago, I almost bit you. You were lying in bed next to me and I almost bit you because I wanted you to be with me forever. I wanted it so badly but…I knew we couldn't have that. I knew you had told me time and again that you didn't want to be one of us so I panicked. And I left you that note and I ran."

Paige stared at her for what felt like an eternity – well, she had an eternity to waste anyways – and finally answered with "You could have stayed."

"And put your life in danger? I don't think so."

"Alex…"

"Paige, I love you. I always have. I've never loved someone as much as I've loved you, it's uncanny! And I've been alive for so much longer than you!" She sighed and stepped forward, careful to keep her distance from the threshold anyways. "I came back for you, because I can finally control it."

Paige didn't know how to respond, so she leaned against the door jamb and rubbed a hand at her temple, sighing heavily as she shrugged again.

"OK, OK…"

"How's Dylan?" Alex asked, trying to make conversation. "Is he…?"

"Dylan died. Spinner came back early, like you, and killed him."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was ages ago."

"What about Marco?"

"Marco's leader of the Enforcers now."

"You still have those things?"

"We've got feral vampires running all around town, Alex, we need someone to keep order. Marco is the best person for that, and with Ellie as his right hand they can't possibly go wrong."

Alex nodded and stared at her feet, shuffling awkwardly as she waited for Paige to say something, anything.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"You can come in if you want."

Looking up at Paige's outstretched hand, Alex smiled and stepped over the threshold.

 


End file.
